hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season was a quiet and confined hurricane season that had 7 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane. However, Hurricane Don, the sole major hurricane, caused devastation in North and South Carolina when it made landfall as a Category 3 Hurricane. Despite the unfavorable conditions caused by an el nino event in the Pacific, Hurricane Arlene was the first July Atlantic hurricane since Fernand in 2025. Hurricane Don was the first major hurricane to hit the Carolinas since Hurricane Hugo in 1989. A typical season starts on June 1 and ends on November 30. However, Arlene did not form until July 9, and the season ended extremely early, on October 10. This is the earliest end to an Atlantic season since 2006. There were some storms of note in 2029. In July, Hurricane Arlene made landfall in Puerto Rico before passing through the Bahamas, causing disruption and moderate damage. In August, Hurricane Don struck the Carolinas as a Category 3 hurricane, causing devastating damage, and Tropical Storm Emma caused severe flooding in Haiti. In September, Hurricane Franklin caused localized flooding in Mexico, causing little damage. The season ended with Hurricane Gert, a long-lived Category 1 storm that remained out to sea. Timeline ImageSize = width:770 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:01/11/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Arlene (C2)" from:30/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:09/08/2016 till:13/08/2016 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:21/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Don (C4)" from:22/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:25/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:TS text:"Emma (TS)" from:10/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C1)" from:29/09/2016 till:10/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Gert (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 45, which is classified as "below normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Hurricane Don Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Emma Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2029. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2035 season. This was the same list used in the 2023 season, with the exception of Emma and Justin, which replaced Emily and Jose, respectively. The name Emma was used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 13, 2030, at the 52nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Don was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused. The name was replaced with Dalton for the 2035 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Quiet Seasons Category:El Nino years Category:-AMO Seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Costly storms Category:Future hurricane seasons